Total Story
by I say RAWR XD
Summary: A story about total Rated T for Totalness


**I'm bored so I choose to write a Total story. I also choose to steal Ari out of the Third book so he's and not dead. **

**Me: Say hi to the readers Ari!**

**Ari: … Why am I here?**

**Me: Because by the power of fan fiction I took you out the third MR book when you were nice and not dead! And nobody that I know of has tried to do that so I stole you.**

**Ari: OK.. Are you sure your sane?**

**Me: As a matter-of-fact, I am 100% sure that I am not totally sane!**

**Ari: … Well good to know. **

**Me: What do you mean by that!**

**Ari: Can we just get on with the story so I don't have to deal with this.**

**Me: OMGZ I TOTTALY FROGOT BOUT THE STORY! **

Third person cause I'm best at this stuff:

Total and the Flock are staying at Dr. M's house cause Akila is there and the Flock has nothing better to do with there life's at the current moment.

As Total was walking down the hall he ran into Nudge.

''Hey Nudge, How are you today.'' Total greeted her warmly, hes in a very Cherie mood cause it was almost Christmas.

''Hey Total'' Nudge greeted who was also in a good mood cause of the holidays''I was wondering what you would like fo- What is that smell!'' Nudge said holding her nose. ''Is it you Total?'' Nudge asked thinking 'Oh God I hope that smell is not coming from me I might die if it was!'

Then she picked Total up and sniffed him, then shouted ''OH God Total you stink like crazy, and Oh jeez you have so many matts in your fur I am so taking you to the groomers when Dr. M gets home.''

''Hey keep out there I'm trying to blog!'' by none other that the blog monster him self Fang!

Nudge just stuck her toung out in the general direction of Fangs room thinking 'blog whore'. And choose to cut some matts outta Totals fur herself.

**NPOV:**

I cant believe totals fur has got so matted and dirty don't these people ever wash this dog. I know when where on the run and stuff he wasn't clean and stuff but who was? And if he has the chance to be clean I will make sure it happens cause I will not be living with a dirty dog! Now time to put Total in the bath room, and find sicors.

''Hey let me outta here I don't deserve this let me out or I'll bite you!'' Total shouted from the bathroom, god that dog was so annoying some times.

''If you bite me I'll report you as rabid and the Vet have to kill you by law so you don't infect any body else.'' that should shut him up till I find scissors

**:**

I pulled up in the drive thankful to see my house still standing. When I got in the door hoping nothing had happen today cause I was not in the mood to deal with it, but of course I get 3feet in the door and Totals fur is horrid looking, like his fur got cut with safety sicors, winch may just be the case.

''ANGEL LIVINGROOM NOW!'' some times I swear all these kids are going to drive me insane.

**APOV:**

I was just sitting in my room when Dr. M shouted ''ANGEL LIVINGROOM NOW!'' wonder whats with her today? When I got down stairs I saw that Totals fur was cut up, like someone tried to trim it with safety sicors... that is most likely why I'm down here. Then Nudge came running down the stairs yelling ''DR.M IT WAS ME I CUT TOTALS FUR CAUSE HE HAD A BUNCH MATTS IN IT AND HE SMELLS REALLY BAD BUT DONT GET MAD AT ANGEL CAUSE IT WAS ME AND YOU REALLY NEED TO TAKE HIM TO THE GROOMER!''

**At the Groomers:**

Total kept grumbling to him self while the groomers where cutting his fur and during the bath he went crazy a started yelling at the groomers and got freaked out and said he was a talking dog but he loved them when after all that brushed him, he wished Angel could do this every day, but thatch not entirely possible when they go on the run.

**Totals pov:**

Its time to go shopping for Christmas present, I'm gonna be Iggy's _'seeing eye dog'_ Today's gonna be fun!

**Me: I HAVE THE SHOES OF AWSOMENESS AND SHOES OF DOOM!**

**Ari: Oh great not this again.**

**Me: You have something against my new shoes *Evil eye***

**Ari: _sigh_ **

**Me: well the news I need to tell you is that I'm changing my pen name to shoezofdoomness! And I will be working on updating more but I'm starting high school in two days! And don't even have all my stuff!**

**Ari: shes very stressed.**

**Me: a few last things I want to tell you , I have a doggie who's name is Nudge! You know like from MR, cause you look at her and she just looks like a Nudge and she likes to lick your face so to get her to stop you gotta Nudge her**

**Ari: look up the song Comatose by Skillet it be awesome **

**Me: it is, by for now and this may be a one shot or not IDK!**


End file.
